


Alarm Bells

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is house-sitting for his brother when he accidentally sets off the fire alarm. He doesn't know the code to stop the alarm so the fire department (and a very attractive fireman) shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Bells

**Author's Note:**

> When life hands you an awkward situation you hand it back a Destiel AU!

\--- FRIDAY ---

Cas reluctantly turned off the shower and watched the last of the water swirl down the drain. He still wasn’t feeling well, but the steam from the hot water seemed to have helped his cough. However, his fitful sleep last night hadn’t helped with his over-all health. He never slept well in a strange bed. It was just his luck to catch a cold while he was house sitting for his brother. The worst part was that he couldn’t curl up in bed and ignore the world until he felt better - there were two hyper dogs that he had to look after too, and they needed a lot of attention.

Cas shuffled down the hallway to the guest bedroom where he had decided to sleep instead of the master bedroom. He was just about to start getting ready when he heard a loud beeping noise coming from the hallway. His sleep deprived brain assumed that it must be a car alarm, but since he didn’t have a car it wasn’t really his problem. Except that the noise started to get louder. And then the dogs started barking. And Cas suddenly realized that the fire alarm was going off.

“Shit!” He ran out of the door with the towel only half wrapped around his waist. As he ran past the bathroom he noticed that the smoke detector was right outside of the bathroom door. _Great,_ he thought. _The steam must have set it off._ He tried waving his towel in the direction of the smoke detector, but after a few moments he realized that that might only be making matters worse. He slammed the door shut, trapping the rest of the steam in the bathroom.

By now the dogs were barking up a storm. Cas ran downstairs and was immediately jumped on by two worried rottweilers.

“Off! Get off of me!” He shouted as he tried to push them away. But they kept running under his feet as he tried to get to the main source of the noise. Unfortunately, his brother had installed a much too sophisticated alarm system.

“What do all these buttons even mean?!” Cas asked the dogs. They barked at him in response.

With a disgruntled huff Cas ran back up the stairs to the bedroom where he had left his cell phone. His next move was to call his brother and get the code to turn off the alarm. But Balthazar didn’t answer. Cas tried again but still couldn’t get through. In desperation he called his sister who was the only person he could think of who might be able to help.

“Hello, Castiel,” Hannah said by way of greeting. “It’s a little early for a phone call. What’s that noise?”

“Do you know the code for Baz’s alarm system?” he asked without preamble.

“Um… I…”

“Hannah!”

“No!” she finally answered. “I’m sorry. What’s going on?”

“The steam from the shower set off the alarm. I can’t get in touch with Baz and I can’t turn off the alarm.”

“OK, um. Did you try his birthday?”

“No, not yet,” Cas said. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hurried back down the stairs. He briefly wondered if he should put some clothes on in case the fire department showed up but decided that it was more important to try to stop the alarm.

“It didn’t work,” he told Hannah. “Any other ideas?” He pushed the dogs away when they tried to jump on him again.

“Try… the last four digits of his phone number?”

Cas had to put Hannah on hold while he scrolled through his phone. (He made a mental note to start memorizing important phone numbers when this was over.) It took a little longer than was necessary since the dogs kept bumping their noses against his legs, almost knocking him over.

“That didn’t work either,” Cas said when he was done.

“I just texted Ana. She said you should try his address.”

Cas tried, but wasn’t surprised when it didn’t work. The dogs kept jumping on him and he had to remind himself not to take his frustration out on them. There wasn’t much more he could do anyway since he could hear the sirens from the fire trucks coming down the street.

“Hannah,” he said, his voice a lot more calm than he felt. “The fire department is here. I’ll call you back.” He hung up without waiting for a response since there was a pounding on the door that set the dogs into another frenzy. He realized too late that he should have taken the time to put on some clothes. Instead, he fixed the towel more securely around his waist.

He opened the door with a sheepish smile, but any greeting he had died on his lips. The firefighter standing in front him was _gorgeous_ and Cas openly stared. Green eyes, freckles, tan skin, dirty blond hair, and a uniform. Yup, he was totally Cas’ type.

“Of course,” Cas said, too frustrated by the whole situation to be embarrassed.

“Uh,” the firefighter said, blushing a little bit. “We’re here because of the alarm. Where’s the fire?”

“There is none,” Cas said. He opened the door wider, motioning for the other man to step inside and see for himself. “The steam from the shower set off the smoke detector and I didn’t know the code to shut off the alarm.”

The firefighter stepped through the door and was immediately greeted by two very worried dogs.

“They’re friendly,” Cas explained.

“Yeah, I’ve got a pitbull back home. The bigger the dog, the mushier they are, right?” The firefighter turned to smile at Cas who just blinked at him in surprise. “Uh, anyway,” he stammered, “Let’s see what we can do about that alarm.”

Cas watched as he pulled off the front of the alarm panel. He plugged a piece of equipment into the control panel and punched in a series of numbers. Silence soon filled the house as the alarm finally went quiet.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you!” he said. The dogs had stopped jumping around but they were obviously still riled by the situation. They looked at Cas with worried eyes but there wasn’t much Cas could do since his towel started to come loose when he tried to bend down to pet them. Luckily, he caught it before it could fall away completely.

“Uh, thanks,” Cas said again, trying to save as much dignity as he had left.

“Don’t worry about it,” the firefighter said. And to Cas’ surprise he knelt down to started scratching the tops of the dog’s heads. He kept his attention on the dogs but spoke to Cas. “New alarm systems can be tricky. You should get your wife to write down the code for you.”

“I’m gay,” Cas blurted out. “And... also... not married,” he finished lamely. He could feel the blush forming on his cheeks. _God, why did this firefighter have to be so sexy?_

“You don’t know the code for your own alarm, Mr…?”

“Novak. Cas Novak.” _Is he flirting with me!?_ “I’m house sitting for my brother,” he offered by way of explanation.

“Well, Cas,” the firefighter said, straightening up, “I’m Dean. Glad I could help.” He walked towards the front door but paused before walking out. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before turning back to Cas.

“Listen,” he said. “There’s a park around the corner from here. I take my dog there sometimes on Saturday. You know, in case you wanted to give these guys some exercise.” He motioned towards the dogs who were bumping their noses against the back of Cas’ knees.

Cas was having trouble keeping his balance and keeping the towel on at the same time. Even so, he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him by.

“That would be great!” he said with an over-excited tone. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, that sounds good. These guys are cooped up all day while I’m at work. Some exercise should help.”

“OK, good! It’s Franklin Park. It’s not too far from here.” Dean couldn’t seem to stop talking even though he was backing out the door. “Saturday afternoon. Hopefully I’ll see you there.” He turned abruptly and walked back to the fire truck.

“Thanks again!” Cas called after him one last time. He shut the door and took a deep breath to steady himself. He glanced at the clock and realized that he had gotten out of the shower only 15 minutes ago.

“I need coffee,” he mumbled to himself. “Come on, guys,” he said to the dogs as he walked into the kitchen. All things considered he was only 30 minutes late for work that morning.

\--- SATURDAY ---

Cas decided that he might as well check out the nearby park. After all, he owed it to the dogs to give them some exercise, right? So what if he put on his best fitting pair of jeans, just in case? He reassured himself that he could leave if it ended up being awkward. So he wrangled the dogs into the car and drove the short distance without any incidents.

The park was bigger than Cas expected so he walked around for a while before he found Dean. Eventually he found him next to a pond where a happy looking pitbull was splashing in the shallow end trying to make friends with the ducks bobbing in the deep water.

“Hello, Dean,” he called when he was close enough.

Dean spun around and gave him a bright smile when he recognized him.

“Hi, Cas! I wasn’t sure if I would be seeing you.”

“Well, the dogs were excited to see you again,” Cas quipped. He mentally high-fived himself when Dean gave him a crinkly-eyed smile.

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint the dogs,” Dean said with a warm look that made Cas’ heart flutter. “Here,” Dean said, holding out a cardboard cupholder. “I brought coffee just in case.”

Cas accepted one of the cups of coffee and agreed to spend the rest of the afternoon with Dean. Little did he know that this time next year, in this exact spot, he would accept an engagement ring from Dean and agree to spend the rest of his life with him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! It's un-beta'ed, sorry. Have a prompt? Send me a message on Tumblr. :)


End file.
